


Glad You Came

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles had a long week and hosts a big party at his house. Seeing and wanting one Louis Tomlinson at the party, Harry, being a good host, makes sure that Louis will be glad he came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> i also wrote this oneshot! its my first smut and i think im absolutely horrid at writing it! and yeah, it's based on the song, Glad You Came by The Wanted. tell me what you think!!! :) xx

“Watch it!” Harry shouted as warm body fell on him.  
  
Harry was currently on the couch in his and friend, Niall’s flat while a party buzzed around him. The air was hot and steamy as people grinded against each other. Empty beer bottles and red cups littered the floor. Random articles of clothing were thrown around the room. A drunk girl sat to the right of Harry while a man, as high as the fucking Empire State Building, giggled like a psychotic maniac next to him.  
  
Harry drowned his beer, opening another. It had been a long week and this party was just the beginning. The curly- haired man just wanted to get completely wasted and not care about anything for the weekend. Maybe even get laid. His eyes scanned the sea of people, looking for someone just a bit attractive. Then, Harry felt something heavy on him. He looked at the body on him.  
  
He had a feathery, brown fringe that swept across his forehead. He had a light scruff around his mouth and chin that screamed sex. The man wore a tight, blue shirt that showed every perfect bump and muscle on his torso. Harry could feel the shape of his perfect ass through his tight red jeans. Harry bit his lip as he examined the body that he knew he had to have. Looking back to his face, Harry was met with cerulean blue eyes. They man was looking back and he was smiling shyly. Red was stained on his cheeks, whether it was from the beer of Harry’s hungry gaze, he didn’t know. Harry smirked.  
  
“Are you okay? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Must have tripped.” The man rambled, struggling to stand. As soon as he stood, an empty beer bottle must have made it’s way underneath his feet. He fell once more into Harry’s lap, spilling the beer in his hand on the floor. The man’s face blushed a deeper red.  
  
“Oh shit. I’m so sorry. Stupid bottle. Making me drop my beer. Fall into a hot guy’s lap. Fuck, I mean- holy shit. Um, ugh, I don’t know. I should leave.” The man bumbled on, putting a hand on Harry’s knee to lift himself off. Harry placed his hand on top, deciding the man looked good on him, stopping him. The man looked at Harry in confusion.  
  
“You hit me like the sky fell on me so stay with me and I can make you glad you came.” Harry said smoothly. The man snorted.  
  
“You use that on everyone that falls into your lap?” The man asked, a smile gracing his lips.  
  
“Only the hot guys.” Harry smirked, winking. “And I don’t even know your name.”  
  
“It’s Louis.” He said, finally introducing himself.  
  
“Harry. Here, want another drink?” Harry asked, holding his beer in front of Louis’ face. Louis’ face lit up at the sight of another beer. He instantly reached out for it, missing and grabbing the air next to it instead. Harry chuckled lightly and moved the beer closer to his hand.  
  
“Drink it if you can. You already look drunk.” Harry told him. Louis pouted, crossing his arms.  
  
“No, I am not drunk. I can still do anything perfectly.” Louis protested. Harry arched an eyebrow. Louis looked at him, puzzlement on his face.  
  
“What’s that look for?” He asked innocently.  
  
“You can do anything perfectly? Anything?” Harry whispered in his ear. Louis somehow got redder if even possible.  
  
“Yes and I’ll show you if I get something in return.” Louis reasoned, eying Harry. He looked at the man’s red lips, licking his own. Before either of them could process anything, lips crashed together. Louis opened his mouth easily when Harry’s tongue brushed roughly against his bottom lip. As tongues mixed, Harry could taste every part of Louis’ hot mouth. Alcohol, some hints of chocolate, and Louis. He moved a hand behind Louis’ head, pushing him closer before they absolutely had to part for air. Harry’s cheeks were now just as red as Louis’. They smiled at each other, licking their lips. Louis broke their silence.  
  
“Let’s go somewhere no else can see,  just you and me.” Louis said. Harry almost forgot about the party around them. Too happy to nod, he just grabbed Louis’ hand. Taking him by his hand, Harry led Louis to his bedroom.  
  
As soon as Harry opened the door, Louis moved fast, taking all control from the taller boy. He shoved Harry inside the room and pushed him against the door he slammed shut and locked. Louis shoved his tongue in Harry’s mouth instantly.  
  
“Ohhh.” Harry groaned against Louis’ mouth. When Harry tried moving his hands toward the dominating boy, he realized he couldn’t. Louis had his hands tight around both of Harry’s wrists. Moving lower, Louis began to suck at Harry’s neck.  
  
“God, Louis.” Harry breathed, gasping. He felt a smirk against his neck before the lips pulled away. Opening eyes he never realized he closed, he saw his shit eating smirk.  
  
“That’s going to be there for a while.” Louis said, gesturing toward Harry’s neck. Harry paid it no attention, leaning forward for more contact. Louis pulled away, his hands still tight on the taller man’s wrists. As Harry whined for more, Louis smirked.  
  
“I’m in control now, babe.” Louis whispered, flicking his tongue against the shell of Harry’s ear, releasing Harry’s hands. His hands went under Harry’s shirt, pulling it over his head. He outlined his six- pack and Harry visibly shivered. Look at that. Four nipples. Louis thought, running his hands over the extra two. Putting a knee between Harry’s legs, slid between Harry’s opened legs, lightly brushing his obvious bulge.  
  
Louis reattached his lips to Harry’s, roughly. Slowly moving his hand down, he slipped his fingers under the waistband on the low jeans and boxers. He teased the skin at the waistband, slipping just under but going back up, above the waistband.  
  
“Don’t tease, Lou.” Harry whined against his lips. Louis smirked and put his finger back underneath the waistband, tugging the jeans and boxers off. Harry groaned as Louis released Harry’s large and leaking cock. Louis looked at the pulsing cock, hard and leaking, licking his lips hungrily.  
  
“If you stare any longer, I’m just going to fuck your hot, little mouth.” Harry whined, his hands tugging at Louis’ hair. Louis looked up at Harry through his long eyelashes before grabbing his hips, pressing then into the door. Louis leaned forward, licking the pre- cum that gathered at the slit of his cock. Harry whine, thrusting his hips only to be held back by Louis’ strong hands. Louis took the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking like a lollipop. Releasing the head, he stuck his tongue out, licking the underside of his cock.  
  
“Take it all, Lou. All of it.” Harry moaned as Louis slowly sucked on the head. Hearing the words, Louis out it all in his mouth, sucking all eight inches. Small tears formed as his cock hit the back of his throat. Harry threw his head back in pleasure. Louis released his hold on the boy’s hips. Harry instantly gripped the boy’s hair, pressing his nose as close as he could into his own body. As Harry thrusted into his mouth, Louis sucked as much as he could. Soon enough, Harry was cumming hard in Louis’ mouth.  
  
Louis stood up, smirking at Harry. A white cum smear stuck on his lip. Louis’ tongue slipped out from between his red, swollen lips. Swiping across his lips, he licked up the white cum.  
  
“Tasty.” Louis said, smirking at Harry. Harry watched him with wide eyes, his cock hardening as he watched the pink tongue move. Harry’s eyes racked over Louis’ clothed body, landing on the large bulge in his pants.  
  
“Do you want to help me out?” Louis asked, a hand pointing to his crotch. Harry slowly nodded his head, reaching out for the zipper. Louis slapped his hand away causing Harry to look up at him.  
  
“I don’t want a blow.” Louis said, smirking. Harry looked confused for a moment before realizing what he wanted. This time, Harry leaned down to kiss Louis. Leading him to his bed, Harry fell on the bed first, Louis landing on top of him. Lips rough and hand moving onto every piece of skin, they made out. Legs tangled and their lips met in the filthiest kind of kiss, where tongues met before lips. Harry moved his hand under Louis’ shirt, urging him to take it off. Louis stood up, taking his shirt off slowly. Moving his hip gracefully, he slipped off his tight jeans and black boxers, letting out his own very hard cock.  
  
Harry groaned at the sight. Louis smirked at the boy, lust in his eyes as he looked at the boy spread out in front of him on the bed. His curly hair wild, and leg apart as if he was waiting for Louis. Not wanting to disappoint him, Louis walked over, crawling between his legs and on top of his body.  
  
“Hi.” Louis whispered, smiling down at the boy.  
  
“Hi.” Harry said, breathless. The blue eyes were bright and his own green, cat- like eyes were gleaming. Louis leaned down, pecking his lips before kissing his jawline. Louis kept at his neck, sucking and sucking. One of Louis’ hand rubbed circles on the creamy thighs. The other tapped three fingers on Harry’s mouth. Harry took them gladly, sucking and moving his tongue all over them, coating them in a layer of saliva. Taking his fingers out, he slowly made his way to Harry’s entrance. He softly pressed a finger to the entrance, making Harry groan softly.  
  
“Is this okay?” Louis asked, worried. Harry nodded, smiling at Louis.  
  
Louis continued. He slowly pressed one finger in, muscles tight around his finger. Waiting for pleasure to overcome Harry’s face, he kissed Harry softly. He moved his finger slowly before adding another, then another. Three fingers and Harry moaned loudly.  
  
“Lube?” Louis asked softly.  
  
“The dresser.” Came from Harry’s lips. Louis kissed his lips before removing himself from the boy. Harry groaned as Louis’ finger slipped out. Rushing to get the lube and a condom, Louis returned to the bed. Sliding the condom on and rubbing on extra lube, he positioned himself at Harry’s entrance.  
  
Kissing Harry, he quickly slid into the boy. Harry screamed out loud, filling the room. Louis waited, wanting Harry to be comfortable. Seconds passed before Harry nipped at Louis’ nose.  
  
“Move, Lou. Please.” Harry whined, moving his own hips. Louis thrusted into Harry, causing the boy to moan loud. Another thrust and he moan louder. Thrust after thrust, skin rubbing skin, Harry moan loud enough to block out the beat of the music of the party just outside. Louis thrusted deep into him, his own balls rubbed against Harry’s. Placing Harry’s legs on his shoulder, folding the boy in half, Louis thrusted deeper into the boy, reaching his prostrate. Harry moan louder than before, arching his back to reach a even more pleasurable angle. As Louis thrusted, he felt a hot, familiar coiling in his stomach and he thrusted into the boy.  
  
“Not gonna last, Lou.” Harry groaned, gripping the sheets so tight he could have ripped them.  
  
“Oh god.” Louis moaned, matching Harry’s groan. A few more thrusts and the two of them are shouting each other’s names. Louis cumming inside Harry and Harry cumming between their two stomachs. Louis slowed his thrusting yet stayed inside Harry. When he felt his cock soften, he pulled out of the panting boy below him.  
  
“You won’t leave, right?” Harry said, panicking suddenly, gripping his arm. Louis looked at Harry, blinking.  
  
“I was hoping you wanted me to stay. I’d like to have round two eventually.” Louis said, smirking. Harry rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy, not caring about how dirty they were.  
  
“Are you happy?” Harry said, his voice soft and tired.  
  
“Yeah, I’m glad I came.” Louis said, smiling and hugging Harry’s arm that wrapped itself around his body.


End file.
